A New world Reversed and Farther Back In Time!
by SpamanoRules
Summary: Maya Empire was riding on a certain God when she fell of his back and landed somewhere that was strange! And to add to that she meets Rome and Germania wonder what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own Hetalia if I did it would be rated M IDK where this will go but I will write chapters of it!

* * *

><p>"Where by the gods am I?" asked a very confused Maya Empire. "And where Quetzalcoatl he is my ride!" She yelled this and the people around her stared at her she wondered why they were maybe they were just awed by seeing me as all people should thought Maya. She took a good look around and she didn't recognize her surroundings. So she taped a tall man on the shoulder and asked "Where am I?" of course the man just stared at her for he didn't understand her but he did note that she was beautiful nothing he has ever seen in all his years as an empire of course he would get her since he was the great Roman Empire! She on the other hand wondered where the hell she was and when she could go home. So she asked again "Hey person where am I!" Rome replied "Miss I know not of what you say but only of your beauty." She stared at him great now she was somewhere the people don't know her language just great! "Okay I am Maya Empire." Maybe he would understand her now. "Miss could you speak Latin." Said Rome "I AM MAYA EMPIRE!" she screamed. Germania heard a scream and followed it sure enough there was Rome and he was with a woman 'great know Rome has resorted to raping people! Well at least she looks like she can handle herself.' Germania walked up and punched Rome in the arm and said "Roman Empire I expect more from you!" Maya thought for a minute did he say empire? And when did I start understanding them? "Hold on you said empire that's what I am the Mayan Empire!" She said as she shocked Rome, Germania and Herself what the fuck did I just speak in? was going thru her mind at that instant. "What you're an Empire where? I have never heard of you!" Said Rome and Germania in unison.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the first on was really short I didn't know a page would be that small so yea! I do not own Hetalia sadly if I did you would need parental consent to watch! INJOY!**

While Maya explained 'her ride' was wondering the same damn thing he would ask but they didn't understand him nor did they want to look at him. His hair was a beautiful brown with feathers in it, also very fair skin as well as neon green eyes. For a moment he thought he saw his Empire's 'special friend' man why can't he just say he likes her by the gods I would like to know! Meanwhile on the other side of the great waters Aztec was waiting for Quetzalcoatl to get back letting his mind wonder about the one he loves. Tonalnan or Maya Empire she was as beautiful as the shining stars but, he was afraid that she would never be his.

"Hey what did you say your name is?" Asked Roman Empire for the umpteenth time and she replied "My name is Maya Empire or Tonalnan which is my human name." "Wow, why haven't we ever met you Tonalnan since you say you are an empire where are you located?" Question Germania. "Well, I need a map so I could show you but since you haven't been conquered by Aztec then guess we are not close." She said calculating the distance. Then she looked at Germania and Rome she thought they looked like a couple a married old couple. "Hey are you guy's gay?" Asked Maya. "WHAT NO! I no him maybe." Germania spat out. "Ah the great Roman Empire is straight!" boomed Rome. I will have to get them together...

**And that's it I know short but I suck at writing and I really wanted to post so there! Be back next chapter oh and comment on these plz! **

**Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Readers, sorry about chappies being so short! Some human names for the characters are gonna be Yaotl=Aztec Empire, **

**Tonalnan=Maya Empire, Romulus=Rome, & Adalbern=Germania. Now I don't know if that is Rome's & Germania's real names but I**

** hadn't heard anything about that. SO INJOY 8D!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Yaotl, time to train!" yelled Atl. "Shh! You screaming like that will wake the gods!" scolded Yaotl. "OH. Um sorry gods and goddesses I<p>

didn't mean it!" howled Atl while rushing to Yaotl's side. Yaotl face palms at this act of stupidness. " you actually not yell for once?" Yaotl

questioned. "Nope and we need to train!" Atl said like a normal human for once. "I-I can't she isn't back yet..." Yaotl whispered as he looked off

toward the large blue heavens above. "OH, you haven't made a move yet have you Yaotl?" asked Atl. "No why would I?" Yaotl said fast trying to

hide his feelings. "Yaotl I am one of your people and closest friend I know you 'like' Tonalnan otherwise you would have conquered her." Said Atl

easily. "Well I uh –" Yaotl got cut off. "Yaotl how long has she been gone?" questioned Atl. "A few days I guess, why?" answered Yaotl. "I will

contact the Mayans I have a bad feeling!" Atl yelled as he ran off to the Southern Empire that his own had fell in love with.

"Romulus where's Adalbern?" Tonalnan questioned.

"He went back to his country. I imagine he is going to see if he can find anything on your empire." Romulus said. 'With him gone I'll have her in

no time!'"Romulus take me out I have a feeling that my friend is close." Commanded Tonalnan. "How – never mind I don't want to know."

Romulus got up and Tonalnan pulled him out of the house. She let go of him so he had to run to catch up to her. He didn't want to admit it but it

was fun SHE was fun. Then he hit something hard and blacked out...So not fun.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now! Short I know also I know I haven't updated in forever but I HAVE REASONS! Not really I was just WAY to lazy. Oh yeah um <strong>

**thanks to these few people that reviewed I came back to the world of Fanfiction thanks:**

**APHSpamex**

**PockyWarriors**

**You guys are AWESOME LIKE PRUSSIA! And since its Thanksgiving break I might post again...maybe...not...DON'T KILL ME PLZ! I **

**HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!**

**Plz review and Comment stuff like that...Having a War with myself right now so I am on auto pilot...**

**AUSTALAPASTA!~**


End file.
